Hydrogen peroxide is an oxidizer. For non-industrial uses, it is used in small quantities, typically in a 3% solution, where the hydrogen peroxide is about 3% and the diluting water is about 97% by weight. In this 3% solution form, hydrogen peroxide is used as an antiseptic and cleansing agent to be applied to skin. It is also used to clean metal surfaces. Hydrogen peroxide 3% solution is also used in mouthwashes, dentrifices, and sanitary lotions. Another use of hydrogen peroxide is in "hair neutralizers". Hair neutralizers are used by hair dressers to "fix" or "lock in" a permanette hair style after a permanent solution has been applied.
Towlettes are known which are prepared with various chemicals which allow them to remain moist over a long period of time. These towlettes are used in restaurants for wiping hands and for cleansing a baby's private parts during a diaper change.